Vibre Assault Cruiser
Background The Vibre-class assault cruiser was a 100 meter long vessel specially equipped for commerce raiding. They were armed with four turret mounted turbolasers and several ion cannons. They were also equipped with sensor masks to allow them to approach enemy ships undetected. Unlike other vessels of this type, they were designed to capture enemy ships.The ship's initial hyperdrive was a powerful class 1, allowing it to move from system to system faster than a Nebulon-B. Model Type - Vibre Class Cruiser Class - Light Assault Cruiser Crew - 30 + 15 Gunners + 60 Spacetroopers MDC By Location Main Hull - 30 000 Main Engines - 5 000 Hull per 100ft - 700 Airlocks - 1 000 Turbolasers - 400 Shields - 15 350 per side Amour - Stops up to and including 30mm rounds. Speed Flying - 1000 kph Space - mach 14 in space Hyperdrive - 400 ly per hor with a bacckup system of 30 ly per hour Range - 5 months Statistics Height - 30m Length - 100m Width - 85m Weight - 420 000 tons Cargo - 500 tons Power System - Lotek 11P power generator Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (4) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 28km in atmosphere, 56 000 in space Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unimtied Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Tractor Beams (2, 1 left, 1 right) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 60km in atmosphere, 120km in space Damage - none, holds or pulls target towards it uinless target is large than itself then itis pulled towards target. Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimtied Bonuses - +4 strike Bonuses +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 60 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 billion km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 130,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data stored and updated regularily. Stealth system - opposing sensor operators are at a -10% to their sesor rolls at ranges greater than 40 000 000 km orif using only their passive sensor systems. References Used Jedi Academy Sourcebook West End Games Wookieepedia